


萬千/ 你看見惡夢向他溫柔走去

by hujitayu



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:09:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29671914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hujitayu/pseuds/hujitayu
Summary: 有性描寫不知所云
Relationships: Oogami Banri/Yuki
Kudos: 8





	萬千/ 你看見惡夢向他溫柔走去

出租公寓的空間很狹小。本來就是便宜的物件，室內陳設簡單明瞭，低矮的老舊建築只要有人在戶外走道和樓梯行走就能聽見聲響，而陽台側的窗框有些歪斜，即使緊閉窗戶仍有一絲縫隙能滲進風雨，但對於年輕獨住的人而言這已經足夠。這種介於破爛至簡樸之間的模糊地帶確實讓他感到舒適。同時，接鄰的房間沒有住戶這點也相當重要：擺弄吉他與效果器的時間佔據大半，沒有人會敲門抗議或報警都令人慶幸。要是得控制音量，他知道自己能做到，但依照某人的性格肯定會把一切意見視若無睹。在說這是噪音公害以前那些人自己才是公害，他可以想像對方面無表情吐出惡毒但實際上或許並不真正含有惡意的話語（雖然這聽起來是詭異的悖論），然後依然故我地抱著吉他彈奏。通常是徹夜。  
作為還在學的高中生，理論上並不該頻繁接觸徹夜未眠或者通宵的概念。早起上學下午回家，晚上也許打個工或四處遊玩或認真讀書，這才是大多數高中生的平凡日常。只是他們與那樣的每日風景已經離得太遠。對於某人而言，甚至應該是從未接近過。  
「寫不出來。」  
某人說。櫃上時鐘指針剛過一點，依然大亮的燈管在天花板上刺眼，萬理倚在床上，沒有抬起檢查日程表的目光。是嗎？隨意的回覆單純只表達了他有聽見。狹小的室內讓彼此都輕如呼吸的話語都清晰可聞。  
「嗯。寫不出來。」  
「要不先睡一覺？明天起來再繼續吧。」  
「睡不著。」  
平時在任何地方都能陷入昏迷般的睡眠的傢伙在這種時候總是頑固執拗。不讓他睡去的不是生理機制而是精神，他說過那是旋律在腦中喧囂，在神經上反覆淒厲咆哮，無法入眠像有鬼魂扼住頸脖，逼迫他將那些聲音裡的答案剖出然後打磨成鑽石。作曲陷入瓶頸時無法入睡，這對千而言不是新鮮事，對萬理而言也是。他不是第一次見到這個人在夜晚裡死死睜著眼掙扎，這種時候他說的睡不著就真的是睡不著。然後睡不著作為一個開始，接著會吃不下飯，最後什麼也做不了。千的作曲方式是消磨靈魂與剝削肉身的過程。  
「是嗎？」  
但他也只能這麼回話。萬理放下日程表，看向坐在地上的人被散亂的譜紙包圍，抱著沒有修剪琴弦的吉他，銀色的髮梢和那岔出的弦在燈照下晃成同個顏色。這傢伙自己換弦老是這麼懶惰。疲憊的藍眼睛盯著手上撥片，另一隻手握住筆在紙上漫無目的地比劃，紙上原本寫滿的複雜音符都被胡亂蓋過，即將成為和地上那些相同的廢紙。他只能看著千在那些譜紙中不知所措。  
每一次，每一次的這種時候他都希望自己能做點什麼。萬理總是目睹著一個純粹靈魂備受折磨，忍不住伸手試圖去攙扶時卻會發現自己根本無法碰觸。在千作曲至半途，有具體的riff或一些lick，或者是在編曲時，那麼他確實有能力給出意見來一起討論。事實上千在那種時候也經常向他尋求建議。但在那之前則不同，例如現在：千說的是寫不出來而不是你覺得該怎麼辦。這是在任何東西成形以前，一切都還只是千腦海裡朦朧碎片的階段，誰也看不見聽不清只有他本人才能捉到的細緻靈感。沒人能夠替他受折磨或將他從掙扎中解放，沒有人。這點他們都很清楚。  
即使如此，千還是說了寫不出來。  
一個求救信號。氣若游絲的一句話是響徹天際的警鐘，在這個小房間裡，在萬理的耳畔轟隆作響。即使知道沒有人能夠讓他輕易解脫，他依然向萬理求救了。求救信號成為一個絕對信任的徵兆，他不記得是從什麼時候開始的，但他已被允許直接面對面凝視這個正為音樂殉身的人的靈魂。被信賴的喜悅，和在基於那份信賴上蔓延的佔有與支配欲，因直面那赤裸的痛苦而彷彿能些許共感的難受，與對自身的無力感到挫折，萬理總是在這樣的時刻百感交集。  
「⋯⋯需要轉換心情嗎？」  
「嗯。」  
「什麼程度的？」  
「都可以。」  
意味不明的對話像在打啞謎，在某種意義上那也確實沒錯，只要彼此理解的語言落在沈靜的空間裡，萬理起身越過那些紙張，伸手將那個死氣沈沈的傢伙抱起，然後沒有顧慮地扔到床上。  
轉換心情。以前的千的做法是和無論是否認識的任何人 _這麼做_ 。而從不知何時開始，也許是萬理終於厭倦於應付在那之後引來的麻煩，又或者是千終於察覺有更加有效快速的方法，無論如何，在那之後轉換心情就變成他們兩個來 _這麼做。_ 不得不承認這或許真的是最優解。千仰躺著看著萬理熟練地解開自己的襯衣與褲子，早已透支的精神讓他懶得動作，像是知道即使自己什麼也不用做，他也會處理穩妥。萬理對此習以為常。  
從額心開始的親吻很溫柔。輕吻順著這個人精雕細琢的眉眼向下，他們睜著眼親吻，疲憊的眼與沈穩的眼四目相對，不約而同張開的嘴裡舌瓣糾纏著，萬理托著他的下顎，讓他能夠更加順利地進犯那溫熱的口腔，沒能成為聲響的呻吟只讓千更加努力地試圖喘息。萬理仍穿著整齊的身軀貼著那已經赤裸的人，若有似無的熱度此刻正瘋狂蔓延，但僅止於身體。他此刻意外的神思清明。  
「你昨天也沒睡吧？所以今天不會做完喔。」  
「⋯⋯真是善解人意啊。但這沒必⋯要⋯⋯」  
「我對做到一半就會體力不支的傢伙沒有繼續下去的打算。」  
舔吻在頸脖上沿著跳動的血管向下，小心翼翼得像在親吻易碎品，千看似有些不滿地皺起眉，而萬理則在同時撫上他的胸口，手指的薄繭刮搔過乳尖的刺激讓他把剩餘的話都嚥下，逐漸粗重的喘息裡有著開始感到舒服的嗚咽。萬理理所當然地很懂得如何這麼做。舌頭舔過鎖骨線條，在凹陷處用牙齒輕咬，手上揉捏著乳頭，千仰起頭，不自覺地挺起胸膛去迎合被給予的快感。  
「舒服嗎？」  
「你好囉嗦。」  
「要是不舒服就不繼續了。我懶得做沒效益的事。」  
「⋯⋯裝模作樣的態度就免了吧？演技很爛。」毫不猶豫抬起腿貼上彷彿神色自若的人的胯部，千在聽見悶哼時無所謂地嗤笑出聲：「舒服喔，萬也是吧？」  
「⋯⋯麻煩的傢伙。說了不會做完，少煽動我。」  
「這麼容易就被煽動又不是我的錯。快點。」  
反正總歸只是轉換心情。  
肉體赤裸的纏綿與炙熱裡總會有愛與被愛的錯覺，一瞬也好，那彷彿能夠治癒無止盡的徬徨。  
再一次唇舌相交的親吻，要深入骨髓般的啃噬，萬理的掌心摩挲在他的胸膛，沿著肋骨的紋理游走，直至探向已然挺立的性器，一根根緩慢收緊的手指像種無端的折磨，過慢節奏升騰起的快感令人腦袋發暈。千咬上他的嘴角，沒有留情，因為他們彼此都嘗到了血的味道。快點。他的意思直截了當。  
萬理從那張不留餘地的嘴上離開，下方而來的凝視有些刺眼，於是他俯下身來，轉而張口含住在撫弄著的陰莖。這能讓那個麻煩傢伙的一切思考與動作都暫停。異物侵入口腔的感受從來無法習慣，但他已經學會在吞吐的間隙裡呼吸，這讓他有餘力向上看著那個人，那個此刻只剩下盛大的喘息在顫抖著的人。面無表情都融化在熱度裡，無自覺張開的嘴掙扎著像溺水者的呼救，那雙腿已經彎起夾在他的頭側，連手指都只能緊捉著床單至指節泛白。  
「萬⋯⋯」  
他呢喃的名字是自己的。萬理用舌尖掃過敏感的前端，那不可自制的聲音告訴他這是高潮前的一次求饒，而他順理成章地會給他一個解脫。深喉的吞吐與手上不曾停止的擺弄，他感覺到千破碎的呻吟和滾燙的液體在喉嚨蔓延，那種溫度幾乎能讓他也同時感到麻痺。他吐出射精後仍在顫動的陰莖，卻把射出的東西都盡數嚥下。  
「⋯⋯萬，很熟練啊。」  
「沒有你熟練。」  
「那換我來？自己脫掉。」千仍在平復高潮後的餘韻，那半閉著的眼睛裡有饜足的愉快與疲憊，欲向著萬理伸去的手卻被阻止。  
「我說過我不需要了吧。是你要轉換心情，不是我。」  
大神萬理的義正辭嚴在任何時候都能說得彷彿真心誠意。千依然對此嗤之以鼻，但也沒有堅持。連續維持清醒超過兩天讓他確實也沒有那麼多精神糾纏，頂多語調揶揄地細語呢喃。  
「只替人做又不要回應，萬難道有這種興趣？替人口交。」  
「⋯⋯我可以當作沒聽見，但你最好閉嘴然後可以的話給我立刻睡覺。」  
萬理當然沒有為男人口交的興趣。不如說，除了千以外，他不可能為任何人這麼做。也只有千。只有千，才能讓他做一切他想過或沒想過的任何事。只要是為了千，為了那純粹的靈魂與流淌而出的音樂，他願意做任何事。  
 _對，任何事。_  
想到這裡他不由自主地伸手揉亂那頭漂亮的銀髮，稍微抒發過後千應該多少也能休息一會兒，無論是睡覺或者是精神上的放鬆都好，他希望如此。而千只是依然注視著他，對在自己頭上搗亂的手沒有任何反應。隱約的錯覺讓他似乎有一瞬間以為手中的髮絲極其冰冷，這讓他不知為何同時間感覺到額側有些刺痛。是累了吧，他們彼此都是。萬理想。於是撐起身體打算去廁所自己解決生理反應。  
只是在離開床的那刻，不經意再次瞥見的千的神情讓他停住腳步。  
「——所以，你才離開了嗎？」  
不知何時坐起身的人直直的盯著他，藍眼睛裡什麼也沒有倒映，輕柔細緻的語氣像是在編織一個遙遠過去的告白，有海風與冬日的幽靈在遊蕩。  
櫃上時鐘的滴答聲忽然震耳欲聾，然後又驀地停下，像從未有秒針在前進。狹小的空間在扭曲拓展，直至日光燈與床鋪都被同個夜晚的顏色吞沒。額頭上的痛楚正怵目驚心地在灼燒著神經。  
萬理無法動彈。  
「為了 _千_ ，明知道 _折笠千斗_ 無法失去你，你還是離開了。」  
千依然在說著沒有起伏的話。  
「為什麼要拋下我？萬。」  
不。不是的。不是這樣。  
「你早就知道在你離開以後的我會是什麼樣子。」  
我只是希望，只是希望你能唱你的歌⋯⋯  
「我睡不著。但惡夢持續著。」

「什麼時候這個惡夢才能終止？」

  
「告訴我啊，萬。」

出租公寓的空間很狹小。便宜的物件裡陳設簡單明瞭，屋外的走動聲此刻全都沈默不已，陽台側的窗戶緊閉，沒有一絲縫隙讓空氣流通。死寂的空間裡只有自己失控的呼吸聲在迴盪，像即將過呼吸般收縮著氣管，喉嚨深處不成聲的話語堵死住一切安睡的可能。  
萬理從惡夢中醒來時甚至還難以意識到這已是現實。無光的夜晚裡室內同樣晦暗不明，沒有人在徹夜未眠抱著吉他掙扎。他渾身冰冷，卻汗水淋漓。一瞬間他連惡夢的內容與顏色都忘記在心臟瘋狂的跳動裡。他只是張開嘴無聲囈語：那不是千。  
那不是千。那只是他的罪惡感在懲罰自己，只是他的傲慢在鞭笞所有自以為是的豁達。他粗魯地揉向額上仍紋路分明的傷疤，薄薄的結痂在最後紀錄著訣別的流經。  
千的聲音無論什麼時候都還在腦裡迴響。無論白天或夜晚，無論清醒或沉眠，他都依然能夠聽見。  
而他無法回答。他的答案永遠只有一個，已寫在那封信裡，因此再也無法向著凝視著他的往日幽靈做出回答。他只能在無論日夜交替都能看見的自我折磨裡看著自己走向惡夢，然後成為惡夢走向他。  
他只希望，他只能冀望。  
他乞求千的惡夢足夠溫柔。  
——直到有一天你的夜晚裡有一絲陽光來臨。


End file.
